The Start of Happiness
by Lyns26
Summary: It's been five years since the boys left Emmerdale to start fresh in France. But have things changed? Are the boys still going strong? this is the third of "the beginning of nothing" and "The Beginning of something" Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – I'm baaccck! lol. Okay guys. This is the third part of the Aaron and Jackson story. The last fic was Jackson and Aaron decided to move to France with their son, AJ. To Start a new life together. It's been five years since then. And the boys come to to Emmerdale. But is everything funky dory between them? Or has things changed since they left the village? Enjoy!**

Jackson and AJ are sitting in the airplaine waiting to go back to England. The builder was nervous going back, he hasn't been back in the Village since he's left. His family mostly visited them. AJ is staring out the window, bored. "How long do we have to wait?" the young boy moaned. "We need to wait till everyone is on the plane" Jackson smiled at his son. He was getting a little bored himself. "Why isn't Daddy Aaron here with us?" AJ asked his father. "I've told you this a million times! He couldn't get the time off work. He will be coming in a few days".

Jackson turned round to face the passenger behind him. He stars into the man's Hazel eyes and smiles. "you okay?" he asks. The tanned skinned man took a deep breathe "I'm a little nervous" he answers in his French accent. The builder couldn't help but laugh. "About the flight or meeting my lot?"

"Both" the French man admitted.

Jackson laughs again and puts his hand on the man. "you will be fine" he smiles.

After the flight, the three of them are standing at the airport, waiting for Hazel and Bob picking them up. But the builders face drops when he sees Chas waiting for them. As soon as AJ sees her, he runs and screams "Grandma" running right into her. The barmaid is thrilled to see her grandson and picks him up and cuddles him. She smiles at Jackson walking towards her and smiles at the man standing next to him.

"You must be Alexander" she smiles and shakes his hand. "It's lovely to meet you"

"It's lovely to meet you too" the French man greets.

"God he's gorgeous!" Chas whispers to Jackson, leaving him a bit embarrassed.

After they arrive in the Village. Chas drops them off at Dale Head. Jackson stares at the house he once shared with his ex-husband. Sadness now on his face. Alexander can see how sad his boyfriend looks.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? I will understand if you-"

"No" Jackson cuts him off "It's fine" the builder puts on a fake smile.

Once they are settled in. Hazel and Bob finally arrive. Alex was very nervous meeting Jackson's mum. Jackson's eyes filled up with tears. He pretty much runs to his mother and gives her a big hug.

Hazel can tell her son is upset. She throws her arms over him and pats him on his back "there there, it's ok, my darling, it's ok" Hazel couldn't help but cry also. They haven't saw one another for over a year. Hazel wasn't aloud to fly with the medication she is on and Jackson has been so busy with his new building company and finances being a little tight to visit until now. He was so happy to see his mum.

Chas offers to AJ for a bit, so Jackson can spend some time with Hazel and talk about some stuff.

"What do you mean you have stopped Chemo?" Jackson shouts.

"Look, it's just coming back. No matter how much Chemo I have, the bloody cancer just keeps coming back, I've had enough. I'm ready Jackson" Hazel stares at her son, her heartbreaking. She didn't want to do this to her son.

"Mum, don't talk like that please!" Jackson sobs.

"It's not working Jackson! I'm coming off Chemo next week then it's a waiting game"

"what? Waiting for you to die?" Jackson snaps.

Jackson can't handle this any more and storms out the house. Bob follows him. Bob explains how he was angry at Hazel at first when she first decided this. But even the doctors have said there's nothing they can do, the cancer isn't responding to the Chemo. Jackson bursts into tears, wishing he was with her through this all.

After Hazel and Bob leave. Alexander makes a brew for the builder. Sitting down next to him, he places the cups on the coffee table and places his hand on Jacksons. The builder stares into the French man's eyes and can't fight the tears. He breaks down in Alexander's arms.

Aaron is packing his suitcase in his flat in France. He lifts some jumpers out of his drawers and notices a picture tucked in between some clothes. He picks up the picture and smiles at what he sees. The picture shows Aaron and Jackson on a beach three years ago. It was AJ'S birthday and decided to to spend the day at the beach. It was a great day. He stars at himself in the picture, glancing at where is wedding ring once was. Aaron jumps at the foot steps behind the bedroom door. He quickly stuffs the picture back where it was and rushes back to his suit case. He stares at the dark skinned man that walks into the room.

"You still packing?" the English man moans.

"I'm nearly done!" Aaron states.

"You sure it's a good idea that I'm coming with you?" the dark eyed man asks.

"Ed, I've told you! It's fine. I've asked her and she doesn't mind. She's actually looking forward to meeting you"

Ed shows a confused look on his face. He couldn't understand why Aaron's ex mother-in-law was looking forward to meeting him.

Ed walks out of the bedroom leaving Aaron with his thoughts. It's only been two days, but he is missing AJ so much! He can't wait to see his son. He was excited to seeing everyone but was anxious to seeing Hazel. He knew what was going with her and that's the reason why he was going back to Emmerdale. She wanted to say Good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – So, The boys aren't together? Hmm. What do you think happened? And do you think they will get back together once they both are back in the village? Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashback.**

"Why did I agree to this" the mechanic moans as he and Ed are sitting in a restaurant.

"This was your idea!" the rugby player states.

Aaron rolls his eyes. Ed was right, it was his idea, but now he is regretting it. He checks his phone to see what's keeping his ex-husband and his new boyfriend. It was curiosity really. AJ wouldn't stop going on about this Alexander and how cool he was. So the blue eyed man thought it was time to meet him. Aaron's mouth falls to the floor when he sees Jackson walk in with a very hansom curly haired man. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit jealous. The builder and the French man sit down. Aaron could tell how awkward and nervous is ex was. Aaron and Ed greeted Alexander friendly. After they ordered the drinks and food. Silence was now at the table.

"So, Alex, what is it you do?" Ed asks.

"I run a local fashion magazine in Paris" the French man smiles.

Aaron makes a face "That's a bit gay in it?" he blurts out.

Alexander didn't understand the mechanic's comment and stares at his boyfriend. Jackson just glares at Aaron. Ed quickly changes the subject.

After dinner, the two couples go their separate ways. Aaron could tell his boyfriend wasn't too happy with him.

"I was thinking we should do something at the weekend with AJ, something fun. What do you think?" Aaron tries to break the silence.

"Seriously? We're not going to talk about what happened at lunch?" Ed now angry.

"What you on about?"

"Aaron, all you did was Mock Alex or talk about you and Jackson!" the rugby player snaps

The mechanic didn't know what to say. Ed was right. Aaron didn't know why he done it. Maybe he just thought it was weird seeing Jackson with someone else?

Aaron walks into his flat with Ed behind him. Ed quickly goes up stairs without saying a word. The mechanic knew he was in the dog house!

After an hour of letting Ed calm down, Aaron walks into the bedroom. He stares at his boyfriend lying on the bed, facing the wall. Aaron sits down next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't know why I was being a pratt" Aaron speaks.

"Oh please! I know why you were like that, you clearly still love him" Ed sobs into his pillow.

"Ed, listen. Jackson and I have a history and a kid together. I will always care for him, I mean he was my first, everything. But, I'm with you and I- I want you, not Jackson"

Ed turns to face his lover. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he knew it was all he was going to get from the mechanic.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present day**

Aaron stares at the Village he once lived in. he stares at Smithy Cottage. The place where he and Paddy lived. He stared at the wool pack, the local pub, which his mum owns. He wanted to glance at Dale Head. But something stopped him. Ed now by his side, they both walk into the Woolie. Chas is delighted to see her son and won't let him go once she has hugged him. Aaron's face lights up once he sees AJ running towards him. He's missed him so much. Once they are settled in. Aaron decides to go see Hazel, Chas tells him it's not a good idea. She isn't doing so well and is on bed rest. But the mechanic didn't listen. He still saw her as family and wanted to see her.

Bob lets him in to his home at Tall Tree Cottage. Aaron could tell Bob has been crying and hasn't slept much. Aaron walks into the married couples bedroom, to find Hazel lying in the bed. She has lost so much weight, Aaron couldn't believe it. She looked weak and fragile. Tears now in his eyes.

"Oi! Don't start any of that you! I've barred Bob from this room cause of it!" Hazel moans.

"Sorry, can't help it"

"Now, come over here and give me a hug"

Aaron walks over to his ex mother-in-law and leans over to hug her. The hug was weak and could tell she was shaking, he couldn't believe this was happening.

An hour has passed and Aaron has told her about his life in France. About Ed and his job.

"Have you seen Jackson yet?" she asks in her weak voice.

"Not yet. But I saw him like four days ago."

"Not the same though, is it? You two back here" even on her death bed, she couldn't help herself.

"Hazel, enough of that" Aaron could help but smile.

"You still love him, don't you?"

Aaron doesn't answer. They haven't been together in three years. A lot as changed. But Aaron did still feel something for the builder, like he told Ed, Jackson was a big part of his life, he helped him in so many ways.

Aaron walks out of Hazel and Bob's and nearly smacked right into Jackson. They find each other staring at one another. The look they use give each other when Jackson came to the village to do work for Declan. Jackson asks how is mother is doing and Aaron replies with "not good" at the point he just wanted to hug the brown eyed lad, he could tell how much this was killing him. Aaron gives him another look and walks off. The mechanic couldn't help himself and turns round to watch his ex walk into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey guys. Hope you all enjoying this so far! Would love to know what you think, so please review :)**

It's a dull Friday morning, the rain is drizzling on the grounds in the village. Aaron is staring out his room window at the pub. He grabs his black tie and puts it round his neck. He can hear the folk from downstairs, getting ready also. Ed walks into the room, seeing Aaron finding it hard tying his tie. "Need any help?" he asks. The mechanic just nods and lets his boyfriend help him. The rugby player asks if he's ok, but Aaron says nothing. He mumbles something about his jacket and leaves the room.

As he enters the pub living room, he sees the dingle clan sitting on the couch and getting ready. Lisa gets up and gives the young lad a hug. "I'm so sorry Aaron" she says with a sad face.

"How's Jackson holding up?" his Uncle Zac asks.

"Don't know, haven't seen him since it happened" Aaron responds.

"Poor lad" Lisa states.

Aaron was so pleased with the support of his family, but it was Jackson that needed it today. Hazel passed Monday night. The dingles and Jackson's dad gathered round in the living room at Bobs. It was a very emotional night. Aaron was the last one to talk to her. He sat at her bedside, she looked so helpless and pale, it reminded him of when he saw Ally just before she died. Hazel made it clear she wanted Aaron to make things right with her only son. She went on to tell him how much the builder still loves him but Aaron wasn't worrying about that right now, he only cared for Hazel. She made him promise that no matter what, he will always look out for Jackson and be there for him. Tears ran down his face as Hazel Rhodes to her last breath.

Jackson knew right away with just one glance at his eyes. He ran upstairs to see his mother. All you could her was hysterical screams. Aaron turned round to go comfort him, but Alexander and Bob bet him to it.

After the funeral, everyone went back to the pub for one last farewell to Hazel. Aaron watched everyone go in and stood outside the door "you not coming in?" Ed asks. The mechanic tapped at his ciggy packet and Ed followed the rest inside. As he lights up, he notices Alexander coming out of the car.

"Where's Jackson?" Aaron asks.

"Was going to ask you the same, haven't seen him since the service" the French man stated, worry in his eyes.

Aaron found himself up at the fields, next to home farm. It was his favourite place to go when he needed to get away from things. No-one knew about this, apart from Adam and Jackson. He noticed the curly brown haired man leaning against the wooden fence. He didn't say anything, he just stood there with the builder.

"So you found me" Jackson glances at Aaron.

"Everyone is worried about ya, come back to the woolie"

"I keep remembering things, when I was a kid, her making me peanut butter and banana sandwiches"

Aaron makes a face "that sounds rank"

"It was, but couldn't bare hurting her feelings, she was my best friend" Jackson tries to fight back the tears.

"I know that, mate. Come on, lets go" Aaron hated seeing Jackson likes this. It killed him.

Jackson and Aaron join everyone at the pub. Adam is now with them, talking about old memories of the loud mouthed women

"Aaron? Remember the time you walked in on her in the buff" the farm boy couldn't stop laughing.

/"Don't remind me" the mechanic smirked. He couldn't take his eyes off Jackson. He could see that Alexander was trying to comfort him but the builder wasn't having any of it. Jackson could be as stubborn as Aaron, when he wants to be.

A few hours later and Adam is wrecked. Keep going on about what Aaron was like before he had met the builder, everyone apart from Adam could tell how uncomfortable Alex and Ed were. When the farmer brought up the day in court, it was time to call it a night. He wanted to make sure Jackson got home ok, but Ed insisted he will be fine.

Aaron was in his old room with Ed. He sat down to take his shoes off, not making it clear to his boyfriend he wasn't in the mood for sex tonight. Ed jumps off the bed in a huff and heads to bathroom for a shower.

The mechanic is lying on his side when he hears Ed coming on. The dark skinned man wraps his arms round him and spoons him. He starts kissing Aaron's neck. "I don't ya I'm not in the mood!" Aaron now angry.

"What is up with you?" Ed snaps as he turns round, lying on his back.

Aaron jumps up "What is up with me? Are you for real? I just buried someone who means a great deal to me!

Ed sighs "I know, I'm sorry. It's just we haven't since we've came here"

"Well I've had other stuff on my mind!"

"Like Jackson?" Ed rolls his eyes.

"Not this again!" Aaron had enough. He grabs a blanket and pillow and heads downstairs.

Wide awake. Aaron grabs his phone. He scrolls down for the builders number and presses call. After the fourth ring, it answers. But it's not Jackson. Aaron jumps at the sound of Alex's voice and quickly hangs up. He pulls the blanket off the coffee table and manages to smash a glass. He rolls his eyes at the thought. As he picks up the broken glass, a sharp bit cuts his skin. Aaron filches as the pain stings. He stares at the glass in his hand, old feelings coming back to him. Will he relapse? Has everything got too much for him? Or will Jackson come to his rescue?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. This might be the last chapter for tonight. If it is. I promise to upload more soon as! Enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashback.**

Aaron is staring onto the beautiful beach in Lanzarote. He feels arms wrapping around his waist and beams a smile when he fells his newly-wed husband beard rubbing against the mechanic's cheek. "Morning Mr Walsh" Jackson whispers. He places his hands in Aaron's. He raises both hands to his mouth and kisses Aaron's wedding ring. "Come back to bed" the builder begs and drags him back into the bungalow/

The boys spend the rest of the day in bed. Aaron won't stop talking about AJ and hope he is ok. It's the first time the lads have been away from their son, since he was born. Chas and Hazel decided the boys needed a proper honeymoon and picked Lanzarote as they saw it as _their_ place. Boys couldn't have been happier. They were a static.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Present day.**

Aaron wake up to the smell of bacon. He watches his mum sorting out breakfast. Chas looks at him and greets him with her high pitched voice. Once breakfast and tea is ready, the young lad sits down at the table, knowing fine well his mums eyes were burning into his neck.

"What?" he moans.

"you and Ed have a fight? Chas asks.

"No! He spits.

"then why did you sleep on the sofa?"

"It's nowt to do with ya!" Aaron snaps.

"Calm down! I'm only asking!" Chas goes back to reading her magazine.

"he went off on one, if you must know!"

"Cause of Jackson?" Chas knew fine well what it was about.

"I don't see what his problem is, he saw him all the time in France!"

"Yeah, but that was different. Jackson lived across town not two feet away! Chas shouts.

"he's got nothing to worry about"

"you sure about that?" Chas raises her eyebrows.

"Mum! Don't you start" Aaron sighs.

"Aaron, this isn't some ex boyfriend we are talking about. This is you and Jackson!"

The mechanic didn't say anything after that. She was right. It wasn't like just another ex. Jackson meant the world to him, more than anyone would ever know. Ed now walks into the room, pretending not to notice that Aaron was right there. The mechanic gets up and makes an excuse to leave the pub, he needs some air!

Aaron is standing outside having a ciggy, when he notices Alex coming out of David's shop. The French man doesn't look to happy.

"Y'alright!" Aaron shouts from across the road.

Alex turns round to see Aaron standing there. The dark haired man walks towards him. "Morning"

"How is he?" Aaron asks.

"Don't ask!" Alex responds bitterly.

"Why? What's up?"

"I have to back to Paris tomorrow and Jackson is refusing to come back with me!"

"Well, he did just bury his mum yesterday, he will go back when he's ready"

"That's the thing, he's talking about staying here!"

Jackson is in the kitchen at Dale Head. Fixing AJ's breakfast when the door slams open. AJ runs towards Aaron shouting "Daddy!" after a quick cuddle, Aaron asks Alex if it's alright if he can take to the café for a bit. The French man was a bit annoyed at the hot headed man, he has a right to be in on the conversation as well. Once they leave, Aaron sits at the kitchen counter.

"Right, what's this I hear you thinking about staying put here?"

"I see Alex has a big gob. Look, I think it's for the best"

"For who? You? What about AJ? Cause there is no way I'm leaving him!"

"Look, I was going to talk to you about this once I thought about it more, nothing is set in stone"

"Jackson, your whole life is in France, your business, Alexander?" Aaron's tone changed when he said the French man name.

"I know. I just-"

"I know. I miss her too"

Aaron places his hand on his ex's shoulder. It's been a long time since they last touched one another. Jackson's brown eyes stared deeply into Aaron's blue eyes. Aaron could feel his heart racing out of his jacket. After all the time. Jackson still managed to make him feel like this. The moment is shattered when Ed knocks at the door.

Back in the woolie, Ed apologises for last night and for being a total pratt. Aaron forgave him, but his heart wasn't in it. They decided to have a quiet night in with a film. While watching the movie, Aaron couldn't seem to get what Jackson was saying to him.

"How would you feel about staying here and not going back to france?" Aaron finally asked.

"what?" Ed swung around, facing his boyfriend. "what the hell has brought this on?"

"Well, I've spoke to Jackson"

Ed rolls his eyes. "So Jackson wants to stay here, why do you have to?"

"You don't understand. This is all he has left of his mum. He wants to stay here so he can be close to her memory"

"He told you this, did he?"

"He didn't have to, I just know him"

"Right!" Ed gets up from the couch and heads to the fridge to get himself a beer. "So, why do you have to stay?"

"For AJ! I couldn't stand being away from!"

"Oh come on Aaron, he isn't even yours, not really"

Aaron jumped up from the couch, rage in his eyes. He walks closer to Ed until their noises are almost touching "What did you say?"

"Aaron, look. I'm sorry" fear now in Ed's face.

"I maybe not have made him, but I have been there since the day he was born and I love that lad more than anything. He is my son. You get that?" Aaron says through gritted teeth. He restrains himself for doing something stupid and walks out of the pub. Anger still over powering his body, he punches the hard stone wall. Blood dripping down his hand. Before when he done this, the pain in him would disappear and his anger would leave. But not this time. He punches the wall once more and nothing. He keeps on doing it until his knuckles are black and blue. He can hear Jackson screaming his name. The builder quickly pulls him away and sees the damage that he has done to his fists. Jackson demands that Aaron comes back to his to sort out the cuts. Aaron just nods and follows the builder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey guys. Thank you for the reviews. Everyone have a good weekend? Hope you enjoy. **

Aaron lies awake in his bed. It's been four days since he relapsed and Jackson found him. Once he went back to Jacksons, he was Glad that AJ was at bobs playing with the twins, he didn't want him to see his dad like this. The builder cleaned and dressed Aaron's fists. He demanded that the mechanic would go to A&E to get it checked out. But Aaron didn't want too. After the boys sit down with a brew, Jackson wanted to know why this happened and was scared that Aaron was going to start doing this again. Aaron didn't go into the details of the argument with his boyfriend and he promised his ex-husband that it won't happen again. But he could tell how worried Jackson was, he just wanted to place his hand on the builders cheek and comfort him, but he couldn't.

Aaron is knocked out his daze, when ED walks into the room. Things didn't go down too well when his boyfriend and his mum saw his fists. He just explained he was angry and he will control it next time. Chas knew about his self harm, it was part of his therapy session all those years ago. But ED was clueless. The rugby player laid down next to his boyfriend, making sure everything was still ok between them and that he was very sorry for what he said.

Aaron cared about ED. They had been together for almost two years and enjoyed being with him, but did he love him? no. he felt like he was back when Jackson told him he loved him and couldn't say it back. But that was different. They way he felt for Jackson is completely different for what he feels for ED. Maybe it was time to tell the rugby player the truth?

Aaron and Adam are in the woolie having a few pints. The farm boy is begging Aaron to go into town tonight, he's not been out since the baby was born and needs it. The mechanic gave in and agreed. Aaron's face drops when he sees ED coming to sit next to them.

"Alright lads, what's up?" ED smiles.

"Not much mate, popping into town, fancy it?" Adam asks, not knowing Aaron is giving him a dirty look.

"I'm up for that" ED smiles and puts his arm around his boyfriend.

Aaron's face lights up as soon as he sees the sexy curly haired man walk into the pub. The mechanic shouts out his name and asks him to join us. ED is not pleased.

"you haven't left AJ alone again have you?" Aaron teases.

"crap! I knew I forgot something!" the builder grins cheekily. "Nah, me dad has him tonight"

"You fancy coming into town with us?" Adam blurts out.

Jackson stares into Aaron's blue eyes, not knowing if this is a good idea or not.

"Yeah, bring Alex with you!" ED spits out.

"Alexander and I, spilt up. He's back in Paris" Jackson explains.

"y'what? Since when?" Aaron couldn't help but be a little bit happy about this.

"Since I broke up with him a few days ago, don't really want to get into it" Jackson takes another glance at Aaron.

After their last round at the woolie, the boys head into town. They were surprised that Bar West was still opened! Been years since the last time they stepped foot in this place.

The night was going well, although it was taking them forever to get a taxi, so Jackson borrowed Bob's car and was the lads Taxi for tonight. Adam and Jackson were playing pool, while ED was being far too clingy with Aaron, the builder knew this wasn't going to go down to well, as Aaron isn't the most touchy feely person in public.

"This will always be our place" ED smiles while stroking Aaron's cheek.

Aaron makes a face "I met you in here like once, about five years ago"

"Yeah, we first met in here, so it's our place"

Adam can't help but laugh and Aaron and Jackson just stare at one another.

"should I tell him?" the farm boy asks, trying not to laugh/

"tell me what?" ED now curious.

"I also met Jackson in here" Aaron now feeling awkward.

"Oh" ED's face was a picture.

"Right here actually" Aaron blurt out, remembering.

"Oh yeah! You had that awful chav hair cut" Jackson joked

"oi! That was the fashion back then!" Aaron stated.

"Yeah, sure it was mate!" Adam laughed.

"So, what happened then?" ED couldn't help himself.

"What you mean?" the mechanic asks.

"What happened after you to met for the first time?"

"I can assure you, nothing" Jackson laughed.

"What you mean by that?" ED's anger was starting to build up,

"He sat there" Jackson pointed at the seat they were sitting in. "he looked like a little lost puppy, so I offered if he fancied a game of pool and he legged it. Not really a romantic start" Jackson joked.

"Trust me mate, they were hardly Romeo and Juliet" Adam stated.

After an hour of more jokes and laughs about the two exes, ED had enough. He got up and stormed off. Aaron followed him outside.

"What is your problem?" Aaron shouted.

"What do you think? You and him! Everywhere I go, I'm reminded about how you too had this great amazing relationship"

"It was hardly that, trust me"

"I've had enough" ED is about to leave, but Aaron stops him.

"Listen to yourself! When we got together you knew I had baggage. You knew I had a son and I was married to Jackson. Just because we split up, didn't mean we would stop being mates. Cause he just wasn't my boyfriend ED, he was my best mate and I lost both not one" Aaron places his arm on his shoulder. "Jackson will always be a part of my life, you need to understand that"

"I don't want to understand it. I'm not jealous at the fact you and Jackson are still close. I'm jealous at the fact we don't have that bond like you two have. Inside jokes, slagging each other off, but it's all in good fun kind of way. The fact we have been together for two years and you still haven't told me you loved me!"

"Not this again! Why does it always have to come back to that?" Aaron snaps.

"Just go back to Jackson, Aaron"

Aaron watches his boyfriend jump into a taxi, he knew he should of went with him and worked all this out, but something stopped him and he didn't know what.

The mood at the pool table changed, once Aaron came back in. Jackson tried to asks him what happened, but the mechanic snapped as usual and told him to but out. Adam left early, Victoria was nagging down the phone asking him to get his arse home. A few hours later and Jackson had enough of Aaron's mood.

"Right, lets go. I'll drive ya back" Jackson stated.

The mechanic didn't say anything. He just got up from the seat and left the bar.

Aaron staring out the window on the passengers side, looking out into the dark night, all he can see is fields. He was getting sick of Jackson going on about what happened tonight and going on about ED needs to lighten up. Anger now on the mechanic's face.

Jackson was shocked at the way Aaron was acting, he hasn't been like this in a very long time. Something was clearly bothering him. But Aaron had enough of the third degree and demanded Jackson to stop the car, at first the builder didn't listen. But the Aaron last scream, he listened.

Aaron got out of the car. Trying to cool his anger. Jackson stayed in the car, staring at his ex-husband. He had to get to the bottom of this. The builder got out the car and walked closer to Aaron, he could see the tears filling up in the blue eyed man eyes.

"Aaron, what's going on?" Jackson asked with a worrying look.

"what do you think?" Aaron snapped "I've messed up yet again!"

"With ED? I'm sure he will come around!"

"Not with ED you pratt! You!" he shouts.

Jackson could hear his heart thumping out of his chest. "what are you talking about?"

"ED and I had a fight, telling me he's jealous cause me and him don't have what we had and the fact I've never told him that I loved him"

"you haven't? Do you? Love him I mean?" Jackson asks. Feeling the Yorkshire rain hitting onto his forehead.

"No, I don't" Aaron took a deep breathe and walked closer to his ex "because I'm still in love with you"

"Aaron, no. you can't be saying this!" Tears now filling up in the builders eyes.

"Jackson, it's always been you and it will always will be"

"you're the one who ended it Aaron! You didn't want to be with me, remember!" Jackson snapped.

"That was because I still couldn't get over the fact you cheated on me! I know you were sorry and you made it up to me in so any ways, I just couldn't get it out of my head. You and Ally all over each other" Disgust now on the mechanics face. "I mean, if it didn't happen, then we wouldn't have AJ and I wouldn't change that for the world. I just never got a feel answer to why you did it and that's properly why I couldn't get passed it"

Jackson took a deep breath and stared into the eyes of his ex. "I never had a friendship like that before with a girl, she was fun and up for a good laugh. She brought out this little 17 year old kid I never was. And that night you left to stay at Paddy's. We talked about all sorts. We talked about coming out and then she asked if I've ever been with a girl and of course, I said no. before I knew it, she kissed him, I tried to stop her but I was too drunk and it just happened. I know that's a lame excuse, but it's the truth. I have regretted it for a long time, I hated myself for hurting you and for what I made you do to yourself"

"Jackson, I love you! You still are the best thing to ever happen to me!" Aaron walks closer to the builder and places his hands on his cheeks. But Jackson quickly removes them.

"Aaron, we clearly don't work! Look at all the times we have fallen out and then get back together. It's always been hard work, and it shouldn't be like that! It should be easy and normal!"

"I can't not be without ya, these past three years have been a nightmare. Pretending with ED, to try and move on, then I saw you with Alex and it nearly destroyed me. You have made me the person I am today! You know, before I met you and before I could even admit to who I was. I did some really bad things, because I was just so angry and hated myself for who I was. I punched my step mum, she caught me stealing some booze in the kitchen and when she tried to take it off me, I whacked her right in the face. Of course that was the last straw and my dad brought me to the village to live with me mum. And the night I tried to kiss Adam, I was so freaked out, scared in case he would tell everyone, I went to the bridge near the river and Lizzy was passing, she could tell someone was there, but I said nowt. I knew she was scared, but an apart of me didn't care, so legged it and ended up knocking her down. I hated myself for that. I still do. But then I met you, Jackson. And you changed me. You made me stand up to who I really was and helped me. I have never met anyone like you, so kind and gentle, who doesn't have one bad bone in his body. I just want to be with ya"

Jackson was now in tears, he didn't know what to say. He pulled Aaron into his body and wiped the tears from the mechanic's cheek. "The first time I saw ya, I knew you were the one" Jackson smiled and gently kissed his ex-husband.

Once back in the car, Aaron couldn't keep his eyes off the builder, he was so happy. Who was he going to explain this one to ED? Jackson stared into Aaron's eyes. Not knowing there was a car in front of them. Aaron noticed it from the corner of his eye and shouted "JACKSON!" The builder tried to move out of the way, but the wheel had a mind of it's own and swerved onto the fields. The car span of of control, leaving bob's car tipping upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N – Hey guys. Don't worry! Both boys will be ok! Enjoy!**

It's been a week since the accident. Jackson is in a coma. He was bleeding into spine and the doctor says they might be some nerve damage also, but the can't be sure until he wakes up. Aaron was very lucky, he banged his head pretty badly and broken his arm. His scan on his head injuries came back all clear. The mechanic has not left his side. AJ wanted to be with him, but Chas told him, it's not the best place for children to be and his daddy will be fine, she hoped. She felt awful not letting her grandson see his dad, but she didn't him the little lad to get upset, seeing him plugged into a million different wires, it wasn't a place for children.

Aaron is sitting at his bedside when Jerry walks in. they both nod at one another and the mechanic lets Jerry spend some time with his son. Aaron walks back to into the family waiting room and sees ED sitting there.

"How is he?" ED asks.

"Still no change" Aaron sits down next to him.

"you ready to go?" ED stand up

"I ain't going nowhere!"

"Aaron, his dad is here now, he's not alone. Come on, lets go home"

"I'm not leaving!" Aaron says through gritted teeth.

"Aaron, you haven't left this place since yo came in. you need to go home and rest"

"I told ya, I'm not going anywhere!"

ED was getting frustrated. He understood the situation, but he couldn't understand why Aaron was being like this.

"AJ is dying to see ya, keeps asking for you"

Aaron missed his son so much, but he couldn't face him, knowing Jackson might not make it. The mechanic is now on his feet, ready to go home to his son, when Jerry bursts in.

"He's awake! He's opened his eyes!" Jerry said with excitement in his eyes.

An hour had passed. The doctors were doing tests on Jackson. Aaron was desperate to see him.

All three of the lads stood up when they saw the doctor enter the family room.

"How is he?" Aaron spoke first.

"We are doing all we can at this stage. Which one of is Aaron?"

"I am"

"He's been asking for you".

Aaron walks into the small hospital room, Jackson is lying on the cot bed. The mechanic sits down at his side and explained to him, what had happened. The builders voice is weak, so Aaron made sure he didn't talk so much. The mechanic asked him if he remembered anything before the car crash, but by the look on Jackson's face, he knew he didn't.

They are all waiting back in the family room, the doctors wanted to do more tests. Aaron could see that ED was getting fed up, but he didn't care.

The head doctor is now with them, explaining to them the test they were doing on him. She told them there was nerve damage in the builders spine and that he will be temperately paralysed from the waist down. Tears now running down Aaron's face. ED put his hand on top of Aaron's to comfort him, but he quickly moved it and got up, pacing himself up and down the waiting room.

"At least it's temporary, can't even imagine if it was permanent." Jerry spoke. "What we going to do? I mean, who's going to take care of him"

"I will" Aaron spoke.

"Y'what? You have enough with AJ. He's going to need a lot of care!" ED spat out.

"Then I'll hire a carer" Jerry stated.

ED didn't like the idea of Aaron taking care of his ex every day and night until he got better. He was hoping that they were going back to France soon.

Once everyone had gone. Aaron went back into see the builder. Seeing him lying there so helpless, broke his heart.

"you still here?" Jackson spoke, his tone still quite rough.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere" tears now in his eyes.

"The doctor told me, about me not being able to walk"

"Yeah, it's not forever"

"I suppose, at least I can still move my arms, now that would have been a nightmare"

Aaron was surprised at how up beat the builder was. That was one of the reasons why he loved him so much.

"Don't worry about a thing mate, me and your dad will sort everything out" Aaron places his hand on the builders arm and strokes it.

"Aaron, did you mean everything that you said?" Jackson turns round slowly to face him

"You remember?" Aaron couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I remember!"

"Jackson, I meant every word"

"Good" the builder smiled and turned his head back round to him staring at the ceiling.

Aaron was over the moon to hear that he had remembered what they talked about. But how is going to explain this to ED? And Will Aaron cope with helping Jackson through his recovery?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

It's been about a month since Jackson woke up from his coma and today was the day he was getting out of Hospital. Aaron moved some stuff about in Dale Head, to make it a bit easier for Jackson to get about. Jerry paid for a stair lift for his son, Jackson wasn't very amused by the idea. He made a joke about how he's not an old foggie. Bob was helping Aaron pay for the carer, who will be staying in Dale Head with him. As soon as Aaron learned that the carer was male, he wasn't to best pleased, although he did have a cheek to talk, he was still with ED! The mechanic was planning on telling his boyfriend that it was over as made it clear a few times, that he was planning on going back to France. But the rugby player was still there! Pressure was now over powering the mechanic. He wanted to be able to see Jackson and talk to him fully, without ED breathing down his neck constantly. Even when Aaron went to visit Jackson at physio, ED was there. It was pissing the builder off but he understood the situation and wanted to give Aaron time.

As the taxi pulled at Dale Head, Aaron beamed a smile. AJ was jumping up and down shouting 'Daddy!' Jerry got out the cab and helped his son get out of the back. Jackson stared at his ex with a loving smile. All he wanted to do was kiss him.

Once Jackson got settled onto the couch, thanks to his new helper Joe. Jackson kept commenting on how fit his new carer was. He only did it to noise Aaron up and it was working!

Once Joe helped Jackson upstairs to bed, everyone was ready to leave. To Aaron's delight, AJ asked him to stay, he could see ED wasn't happy about it, but there was nothing he can do.

Aaron sits on AJ's bed, tucking his son in, he kisses him on the forehead and says goodnight. He gets up and heads to the door.

"Daddy?" AJ's voice whispered.

Aaron turns round to face him "yeah?"

"Is Daddy Jackson going to walk again?" sadness now on his face.

"Of course he will, it just going to take time, don't worry about it mate"

"Good, because I'm dying to play a game of pool with him!" the five year old states.

"I can play with you in the mean time"

"Dad, you're rubbish"

Aaron couldn't help but laugh at his son's comment. He watches AJ turn to his side and closes his eyes.

Jackson is lying in bed when he hears the bedroom door creak open, at the corner of his eye, he sees Aaron standing there "you here to kill me?" he jokes.

"very funny" the mechanic rolls his eyes "just making sure your alright"

"I was until you woke me up!"

"sorry"

"you're here now" Jackson smiles.

Aaron walks over to the bed and lies down next to his ex. It's been a long time since the done this.

Jackson moves his hand to place it in Aaron's hand. "First time we've been proper a lone since the accident" the builder speaks.

"I know, need to talk to ED tomorrow!"

"You don't have to"

"What ya mean?" Aaron now confused.

"Look, it's going to be a while until I get back to my old self. I mean, I can't-"

"-Jackson, you know you and I have always been more than that, I would wait forever for you"

Jackson doesn't say anything else. He smiles at what the mechanic just said to him and then he finally fell asleep.

Aaron is in Dale Head cooking AJ his tea. Jackson is off to physio with Joe. Once dinner is ready, he places the plate on the counter for his son to tuck in. "come on" the mechanic shouts at the sound of the door knocking.

"I thought you would of least came over to see me this morning" ED moaned.

"Sorry, been busy with this one" Aaron points at his son.

"So, where is he then?" Ed looks around the living room.

"Jackson? He's at physio"

"so why you still here then? You could of easily made AJ's tea at your mums, you don't need to be here!"

"I want to though!"

"But why? You ain't with him, you're with me!" Ed shouts.

"Do you mind?" Aaron states that AJ is sitting right there.

"AJ, why don't you go take that up to your room and watch the telly!"

"Really?" his son's eyes light up.

"Yeah" Aaron smiles.

Once AJ is out of sight, Aaron decided to come clean. He tells the rugby player that they aren't just working out. It's been nearly two years and Aaron still doesn't feel that way for him. Ed made an excuse for him, saying he's just scared to tell him how he really feels. But the mechanic made it clear that all he wants is Jackson. Anger now showing on Ed's face. The dark skinned man was about to lash out when he heard a knock on the door. Aaron went to answer it. Shock and sadness showing on his face as he stares at the man in front of him, Ed however, is smiling. Loving this moment. "Hey Alexander! Long time no see!" The rugby player greeted. Glancing back at Aaron with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been loaded with the flu and my son also got it, so been busy taking care of him and trying to get myself better! So the last chapter showed that Aaron finally dumped Ed, but the rugby player didn't take it too well, will he be a problem? Or will he finally accept that it's Jackson Aaron wants? And the hunky French man is back! Will this change things? Or will the boys be stronger than ever? Hope you enjoy.**

Aaron is outside the wool pack, having a ciggy. It's a cold morning in the village and the mechanic can't seem to get take his eyes off Dale Head. Once Jackson got back yesterday, he was shocked to find his ex French boyfriend sitting in his living room. Alex explained that he had been trying to get a hold of the builder just to see how he was, but couldn't reach him. So he phoned Bob and the older man filled him on what had happened. Alex got the first flight here. Aaron couldn't stop staring at his ex-husband, wanting to know what is going on. Ed stated that they should leave the two men to talk, Aaron wasn't happy about this idea, but when Jackson gave him a nod to leave, he had no choice.

Back at the woolie. Ed refused to sleep on the couch downstairs. So Aaron decided to sleep on it. There was no way he was sharing a bed with him. Chas woke her son by coming into the lounge. He moaned at her and she asked him why he's sleeping on the couch yet again. The mechanic decided to tell her everything. How the night of the accident and what him and Jackson were talking about and that they want to try again. Chas tried to make Aaron see maybe that it didn't work because it's just not meant to be. That something always gets in the way. But the barmaid looked into her sons blue eyes and could tell how much he loved Jackson. She also knew that Aaron wouldn't be the man he is now, if it weren't for the builder. She knew they had something special. Aaron also told her that he ended it with Ed, but he wont take the hint. Chas asked him if he wants her to have a word. Aaron rolled his eyes at the thought and told her he would take care of it.

Aaron stubs his ciggy on to the ground, still staring at Jackson's place. Ed now by his side. The rugby player doesn't look to happy.

"I take it you told your mum about us?" Ed spat.

"She knew something was up, so I told her"

"why?"

"What do you mean why? We broke up Ed!" Aaron snapped.

"We don't have to be! We can forget yesterday happened!"

"I don't want to forget! It's over!" Aaron shouts, while still staring at Jacksons.

"You know Alex hasn't left the house since he got here yesterday. Makes you wonder if they decided to give it another go" Ed smirks. Knowing it's upsetting Aaron.

Aaron doesn't respond. He brushes past Ed and heads back into the pub, Ed couldn't help but laugh.

Jackson is in the kitchen, eating his breakfast that Joe made for him. He hears Alex coming down the stairs, still wet from his shower. Joe asks if he would like some breakfast, but the French man declined and made himself some coffee.

"You know you didn't have to sleep on the couch Mate, I would of happily gave you my bed and I would of slept down here" Joe Stated happily.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Alex smiles back.

Last night wasn't as awkward as Jackson thought it would be. They just talked about the accident. The French man was also happy to see AJ. You could tell he had missed him. That was the difference between him and Ed. The rugby player wasn't really bothered with his boyfriend's son. But Alex enjoyed spending time with the little dude. The French man told him that he was also seeing someone, it's only a new thing and it's way too early to label things. They also talked Aaron Alex confessed that he knew that the builder still had feelings for him and that one day they would be back together. Alex didn't seem angry or anything about it, he's just too nice of a guy.

After breakfast, Jackson heard a Taxi horn beep outside. He shouted on Alexander and told him, his cab was here. He hugged AJ tightly and told him to be a good boy for his daddy's. AJ was sad to see him go. Alexander smiled and told the builder to take care and good luck with things with Aaron.

Aaron stood outside Jackson's door, not knowing whether to knock it or not. He didn't have a clue what he was going to walk into. What if Jackson takes Alex back? And he has to watch them all over one another. Aaron felt sick At the thought. Before he couldn't even chap on the door, it swung open.

"Alright Aaron, he's watching a film with AJ" Joe beamed.

Aaron walks in to see Jackson and AJ sitting on the couch watching The Goonies. The builder turns round to see Aaron standing there.

"Hello" Jackson greets

"alright" Aaron barely showed a smile. "So, where's Alex?"

"My bet, he's on a plane right now" Jackson couldn't help but smile.

"Y'what?" the mechanic asks.

"He only came here to see if I was ok"

"Oh right" Aaron sighed in relief. "So, what is you watching anyways?"

"The Goonies" AJ shouted out

"What's that?" Aaron made a face.

"You have never seen The Goonies?"

Aaron just nodded.

"Get your bum over here and watch it,. Now!" Jackson demanded.

Jackson puts his arm round Aaron's shoulder. They both look at one another and smile. They have both missed this and it felt so nice.

Ed walks into the lounge of the pub, seeing Chas sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine.

"Where's Aaron?" Ed asks.

"Not sure love, think he went to see Adam"

Ed knew she was lying. "Think I'll pop over there then"

"Listen Love, I don't mean to stick my nose in, but shouldn't you be packing your bags or something?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, you and my Aaron broke up. I'm sorry, but if a fella shucked me, I'd be long gone by now"

"Well that's you Chas, not me! Aaron and I belong together. And he will soon realise it"

Ed leaves Chas confused and a bit spooked. There was something creepy by the way he said that. Is he just being hopeful or is it as serious as it sounds?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

**A/N- Hope you guys are enjoying this! Reviews are always welcome. X x**

Jackson is lying in bed sleeping, when he wakes up to an itch on his foot. At first he didn't bother until he realized he could actually feel his foot. He shouted Joe in with Excitement and told him he can feel his right foot. Once Joe and Jackson are both ready then rush off to the hospital. Tears of joy in the builders eyes.

Aaron wakes up to his alarm clock buzzing. He moans at the noise and gets up. It was nice to finally sleep in his own bed. Ed finally took the hint and moved out of the pub but to Aaron's shock, he only moved into the B&B. You would think he would need to back to his life in France? The mechanic sighed at the thought of France, the place he lived in the past five years, he would miss it. He would miss his spacious flat and of course his job. Jackson told him not to be stupid and he should go back to his dream job and once the builder is better, he will go back too and they can sort things out. But Aaron didn't want to leave him, he had no idea how long it's going to be for Jackson to walk again. He wanted to do this. Cain offered Aaron his old job back, it's not racing cars but it's still money and he can't offered to turn work down. Luckily Jackson has his own business and has managed to transfer his job over here, thanks to Alexander. But things were still on hold for the moment, until the builder is back on his feet!

Aaron jumps out the shower and gets himself dry and ready for his first day at the garage. At least he will be close to Jackson, he thought to himself. As he enters the living room, he sees AJ eating his breakfast.

Aaron now looks worried "What's going on? Where's Jackson?" the mechanic started to panic. As it was Jackson's turn to watch their son.

"Relax love, it's good news!" Chas smiles. "Jackson started getting sensation in his foot this morning and Joe took him to the hospital"

Aaron couldn't help but beam a smile "I need to go see him!"

"No you don't! Cain will go mad if you miss your first day! I'll keep you updated!"

Aaron kissed his son on the head and leaves to go to work.

It was like he never left. Cain was his charming self as usual and Dan, the new guy in the garage was an idiot, but was funny to wind him up.

Fury now in his eyes when he sees Ed coming out of David's shop. Why was he still here? He made it clear he wants Jackson, not him! The mechanic stops what he is doing and tells Cain he's off on a break. He marches right up to the rugby player.

"Why are you still here?" Aaron snaps.

"Well, since you decided to sell my home, I have nowhere to go right now. Once I've sorted that out, I'm off"

"Oh right, good"

"Did the last two years not mean anything to you?" Ed's voice was shakey, let he was going to cry.

"Of course it did. I just-"

"Love Jackson? Isn't that sweet" his voice now bitter.

"You just don't understand"

"You're right, I don't understand it. He got you beaten up by his weird ex and then he cheated on you and got some junkie pregnant! Why would you still want to be with someone who has hurt you like that? I would never hurt you Aaron!"

"First of all, he didn't get me attacked. That wasn't his fault! I'm not perfect either! I've done bad things too! But the fact he still love one another no matter what crap has flung at us must mean something!" Aaron explains.

"He's in a bloody wheelchair!" Ed shouts. "You can't even be together! Why would you want to tie your life to that?" Ed says in disgust!

Anger now in the mechanic's eyes. "I don't have to explain anything to you! And after that comment, I know now I made the right choice. Jackson and I are more than just sex. And he's more of a man than you'll ever be"

Aaron snaps his neck round to see Cain shouting on him to hurry up. He gives Ed a warning look and leaves his ex standing there furious.

The mechanic's face lights up when he sees Joe's car pull up at Dale Head. The carer carefully puts Jackson into his wheelchair and pushes him towards the garage.

"Ay'up!" Cain greets.

"Hey, me mum told me! What did the doctor say?"

"I've been scheduled to do more tests and just to keep doing physio" Jackson smiles.

"Can you still feel your foot?" Aaron asks.

"Better than that! I can now wiggle them!" Jackson states.

"Oh my God! Jackson that's brilliant!" Aaron's eyes are now filled with tears. He bends down to give the builder a kiss.

Later that night. They boys order a take away and watch a movie. Once AJ is in bed. The lads sit down to watch the film. But they don't watch it. They ended up kissing all the way through the DVD. Things start to get hot and heavy until they hear a shatter sound. They both turn their heads, staring at the brick lying on the floor. Rage in Aaron's eyes jumps off the couch and runs out the door. But no one is anywhere to be seen! The mechanic turns round to see his son standing at the top of the stairs rubbing his eyes. "What's that noise?" a sleepy AJ asks. Jackson tells him its nothing and Aaron takes him back to bed. Who could of done this? Could it be that hot headed teen Shaun, looking for trouble? Or is it someone else?.


End file.
